Love Story
by Fr3Ya-cHaN
Summary: Mikan Sakura, murid baru di Alice Academy dan merupakan sahabat dari Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai, selalu ditindas oleh geng Luna Koizumi karena tampangnya yang jelek itu walaupun pintar. Tetapi suatu hari, suatu kecelakaan kecil yang disengajai terjadi...
1. Chapter 1 The New Girl

**Summary : Mikan Sakura, murid baru di Alice Academy dan merupakan sahabat dari Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai, selalu ditindas oleh geng Luna Koizumi karena tampangnya yang jelek itu walaupun pintar. Tetapi suatu hari, suatu kecelakaan kecil yang disengajai terjadi dan merubah hidup Mikan…**

**Author's Note : I don't own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy!!**

* * *

"_You are everything to me"_

"_And because you're everything to me, I'll give you everything"_

_~Fr3Ya-cHaN~_

* * *

**Love Story**

**Chapter 1 The New Girl**

Hari yang indah di Alice Academy. Sekolah terelit di Jepang. Hanya orang kaya yang bisa masuk ke sini. Di bagian Gedung SMP dan tepatnya di kelas 2-B, terdengarlah suara wali kelas itu, Narumi.

"Ohayo minna-san~!" katanya dengan sura gay-nya itu

"Berhentilah bersuara dengan suara gay itu!" seru salah satu anak laki-laki dan semuanya tertawa kecuali Black Cat, Natsume Hyuuga yang sedang tidur dengan manga di atas kepalanya, dan Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai yang sedang menghitung hasil dari penjualan foto Ruka Nogi, sahabat Black Cat.

"Wah kejamnya~. Oh ya, sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru lho~! Silakan masuk Mikan-chan!" katanya. Pintu terbuka dan dari sana tampaklah seorang gadis berambut coklat keemasan yang diikat 2, matanya berwarna coklat dan dia memakai kacamata yang membutanya terlihat amat...jelek.

"Ohayo minna-san! Watashi Mikan Sakura desu! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" katanya dengan senyum. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berteriak, "Tapi kita tidak senang berkenalan denganmu!" dan semuanya tertawa. Tetapi Mikan tidak mempedulikannya. Matanya tertuju pada Ice Queen, yang dengan mata setengah terkejutnya.

"Ho-" kata Mikan. "Eh? Mikan daijobu?" tanya Narumi.

"Ho-HOTARUU!!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah Ice Queen dan bersiap memeluknya. Tetapi Hotaru segera menghindar dengan cepat sehingga membuat Mikan jatuh ke lantai.

"Mou Hotaru! Kenapa kamu menghindar? Apakah kamu tidak kangen padaku?" tanya Mikan hampir menangis. "..Idiot..." katanya lalu tersenyum kecil "Ke sini Mikan" katanya lalu merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Mikan. Tentu saja Mikan langsung memeluk Hotaru. Semua orang terhanyut dengan pemandangan itu tetapi yang paling mereka pikirkan saat ini adalah senyum yang Ice Queen tunjukkan. 'Hotaru Imai dikenal dengan kepintarannya, kegemarannya meneror Ruka Nogi, kedinginnya terhadap orang lain dan tidak pernah tersenyum, sekarang tersenyum!! Apa ini mimpi?? Siapa gadis itu?!' pikir semuanya.

"Baiklah semuanya hari ini 'free class' Ja ne!" seru Narumi lalu pergi. Setelah Narumi pergi 6 orang mendatangi Mikan yang duduk di sebelah Hotaru.

Yang pertama bicara, adalah gadis berambut biru panjang lurus dengan mata biru tua. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata "Salam kenal! Namaku Nonoko Ogasawara dan ini sepupuku, Anna Umenomiya!" katanya lalu menunjuk gadis berambut pink keriting di sebelahnya. "Hai!" katanya.

Selanjutnya, 2 laki-laki berambut coklat yang bicara "Hai, aku Kokoro Yume, panggil aku Koko!" yang satunya "Hai, aku Kitsuneme!". "Kami kembar!" seru mereka berdua sambil menaruh lengan mereka di kepala satu sama lain. "Namaku Sumire Shouda, salam kenal denganmu Sakura-san" kata gadis berambut pendek lurus dan di bawahnya keriting berwarna hijau tua dan memiliki warna mata yang sama. Lalu laki-laki memakai kacamata yang berbicara, "Salam kenal Sakura-san. Namaku Yuu Tobita, Iinchou kelas ini. Selamat datang di Alice Academy" ujarnya lembut. "Sa-" belum selesai Mikan bicara, ucapannya dipotong orang lain, lebih tepatnya gadis yang tadi saat perkenalan bilang bahwa dia tidak senang berkenalan dengan Mikan.

"Hohoho, lihat siapa di sini. Si jelek!" kata Luna Koizumi lalu tertawa yang diikuti oleh 5 gadis di belakangnya. "Lalu bagaimana Si Jelek masuk ke Alice Academy ini, hah?" katanya lalu menaruh kakinya tepat di depan Mikan "Cara licik apa yang kamu pakai? Alice Academy ini hanya untuk orang-orang terhormat, bukan untuk Si Jelek seperti kamu tahu!"

Mikan hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Jika benar Alice Academy untuk orang-orang terhormat, pasti ada kesalahan"

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Luna

"Buktinya, kalau Alice Academy _**benar-benar**_ untuk orang terhormat, lantas kenapa orang seperti kamu yang menaruh kakinya di depan murid baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa, bisa masuk ke Alice Academy ini, hah?" ujarnya tenang sambil menekankan nada untuk kata '_**benar-benar**_'

"Apa?! Sialan kamu!" kata Luna lalu menampar Mikan. Seketika itu juga Luna dan ke-5 temannya mendapat pukulan keras dari Baka Gun yang ditembakkan oleh , seluruh teman barunya menanyakan keadaannya dan Luna berlari ke arah Black Cat dan mengadu tentang apa yang dilakukan mereka padanya tetapi Natsume tidak mempedulikannya dan menatap Mikan sambil berpikir, _'...Ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik...'_

* * *

**Hai guyz! Bagaimana tentang kesan pertamanya? Bagus tidak? Oh dan satu lagi, aku adalah pemula!**

**Aku akan segera membuat chapter 2!! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 The New Target

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Ohayo minna-san!! Kita bertemu lagi di Love Story. Semoga kalian senang dengan Chapter 2 ini!!**

**Summary : Mikan Sakura, murid baru di Alice Academy dan merupakan sahabat dari Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai, selalu ditindas oleh geng Luna Koizumi karena tampangnya yang jelek itu walaupun pintar. Tetapi suatu hari, suatu kecelakaan kecil yang disengajai terjadi dan merubah hidup Mikan…**

**Author's Note : I don't own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy!!**

* * *

"_Orang yang bisa menaklukkan orang lain itu KUAT_

_Orang yang bisa menaklukan diri sendiri itu HEBAT"_

_~Lao Tzu~_

* * *

**Love Story**

**Chapter 2 The New Target**

Sudah 1 minggu Mikan Sakura masuk di Alice Academy dan juga sudah 1 minggu Mikan Sakura ditindas oleh Luna Koizumi dan kawan-kawannya. Saat ini adalah istirahat siang di Alice Academy. Mikan dan kawan-kawannya sedang duduk di meja kantin untuk 8 orang.

"Menyebalkan sekali Luna Koizumi itu!" gerutu Mikan

"Sabar Mikan-chan! Dia memang begitu!" kata Nonoko. "Betul!" tambah Anna

"Tapi Mikan-chan, dia sudah mendapatkan imbalannya, kan?" kata Yuu berusaha menghibur Mikan. "Imbalan?" tanya Mikan

"Setiap kali dia mengerjai Mikan!.." kata Koko "Dia pasti menerima tembakan Baka Gun dari Hotaru!" sambung Kitsumene. "Iya sih.." gerutu Mikan. Tiba-tiba...

"KYAAA!!! NATSUME-KUN!! RUKA-KUN!!!" jerit segerombolan gadis-gadis yang mengelilingi 2 orang.

"Siapa itu?! Apa yang mereka lakukan sih!?" gerutu Mikan. "Biarkan saja Mikan. Itu paling Si _**Black Cat**_ dan _**Bunny Boy**_" kata Hotaru yang sedang melihat kameranya.

"Black Cat? Bunny Boy? Siapa itu?" tanya Mikan. "Mereka berdua adalah 2 idola di academy ini. Yang pertama, Black Cat atau Natsume Hyuuga. Dia adalah orang yang **hot** dan **cool** dan merupakan anak dari Kuro Hyuuga, penulis terkenal sekaligus Direktur perusahaan Hyuuga Co. (A/N : Gomenasai!!! Aku tidak tahu siapa nama ayah Natsume!!) dan Kaoru Hyuuga, jurnalis terkenal dan novelis terkenal. Adiknya Aoi Hyuuga adalah seorang penyanyi yang terkenal setelah memulai debut. Lalu, Bunny Boy atau Ruka Nogi. Sebenarnya julukan Bunny Boy diberikan oleh Hotaru yang suka meneror dia dengan foto-fotonya. Dia keturunan Jepang-Prancis. Ruka Otou-san orang Jepang dan Ruka Okaa-san orang Prancis. Dia nantinya akan meneruskan Nogi Co." kata Sumire menjelaskan

"Ho.. tapi Sumire, kenapa kau bisa tahu sedetail itu?" tanya Mikan. "Haha! Tentu saja! Aku adalah Ketua Fans Club Natsume-Ruka!!!" serunya. "Oh". Sementara Sumire menjelaskan, Natsume melirik ke arah Mikan dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya sehingga saat Mikan mengatakan "Oh", Natsume sudah berada di belakangnya diikuti Ruka. Semua orang membeku, kecuali Hotaru yang sedang mempersiapkan kameranya, melihat ke arah Mikan atau lebih tepatnya, _ke arah belakang Mikan_. Mikan hanya heran melihat teman-temannya bertingkah laku aneh sebelum dia mendengar sesuatu yang berbisik di telinganya.

"Hai, _polkadot_" bisik Natsume. Mikan segera berbalik

"Natsume Hyuuga!" katanya sementara matanya terbuka lebar "Apa yang- tunggu apa yang tadi kau bilang..." _'Polkadot itu kan..!!!!!'_

3......

2............

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SESAT!!!! ABNORMAL!!!! MESUM!!!! NATSUME NO HENTAI!!!!" jerit Mikan sementara mukanya amat merah. "Ho, kukira kau akan memanggilku Hyuuga tapi langsung Natsume, _Mikan_"

"Nat-Hyuuga! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?!" seru Mikan

"Aw, jangan begitu. Natsume, panggil aku Natsume, Mikan" kata Natsume sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Sebelum Mikan sempat bereaksi, Natsume memotongnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Semua orang tersentak kaget. Hotaru hanya mengambil sekali foto dan shock. _'Apa yang dia lakukan?!' _jerit Mikan dalam hati. Mikan segera mengakhiri ciuman itu dan langsung menampar Natsume.

"Kau! Kau mengambil first kiss-ku!" jerit Mikan

"Bukankah kau menikmatinya juga, Mikan? Ayolah, apa yang kurang dariku? Aku kaya, ta-" belum selesai Natsume selesai bicara, Mikan menamparnya lagi. Luna akhirnya turun tangan dan menampar Mikan. "Beraninya kau menampar Natsume-ku?!" seru Luna tetapi dengan langkah cepat, Hotaru menembakkan Baka Gun sehingga membuatnya lari keluar dari kantin.

"Hyuuga, aku mengakui kau memang **perfect**. Tetapi ada dua kekuranganmu. Pertama, kesombonganmu. Kedua, pemikiran bahwa uang bisa membeli segala-galanya. Kau salah Hyuuga. Dan satu lagi, **aku benci kamu**!" Setelah berkata begitu, Mikan berlari keluar kantin. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Mikan!!" seru ke-6 orang temannya dan menyusulnya kecuali satu orang. Ice Queen.

"Black Cat, kau telah membuat sahabatku menangis. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" kata Hotaru sebelum menyusul Mikan. "Natsume..." ucap Ruka yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tetapi Natsume hanya tersenyum menyeringai _'Kau pasti menjadi milikku, Mikan. Lihat saja nanti..Tapi kenapa aku merasa menyesal telah mencium dia?'_ kata Natsume dalam hati sambil memegang pipinya.

Sementara itu dengan Mikan..

Mikan berhenti di depan pohon Sakura dan mulai menangis. _'Kenapa?! Kenapa first kiss-ku diambil oleh orang macam dia?!' _jerit Mikan dalam hati.

"Mikan!!" seru teman-temannya

"Mikan kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Anna, Nonoko dan Yuu

"Hyuuga memang keterlaluan!" kata Koko dan Kitsumene dengan nada serius

"Aku tidak menyangka Natsume-sama akan berbuat seperti itu.." bisik Sumire

"Tenang saja Mikan. Aku akan membalaskan dendammu padanya" kata Hotaru sambil berpikir cara apa yang akan membuat Natsume meninggal dan aura menyeramkan keluar daripadanya.

"Ya, terima kasih Hotaru" kata Mikan sambil mengusap air matanya. _'Natsume Hyuuga! Awas kau nanti!'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Yey!!! Chapter 2 sudah selesai!! *sambil melompat-lompat***

**Aku tidak menyangka akan selesai secepat ini!**

**Aku berjanji akan segera membuat chapter 3! Please review!!**

**Cuplikan :**

"_Aku minta maaf soal kemarin, Mikan" kata Natsume_

"_Baiklah"_

"_Mikan/Ochibi?!"_


	3. Chapter 3 The Secret

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Ohayo minna-san!! Akhirnya chapter 3 muncul!! Aku senang!! Banzai!! Nah, selamat membaca!!**

**Summary : Mikan Sakura, murid baru di Alice Academy dan merupakan sahabat dari Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai, selalu ditindas oleh geng Luna Koizumi karena tampangnya yang jelek itu walaupun pintar. Tetapi suatu hari, suatu kecelakaan kecil yang disengajai terjadi dan merubah hidup Mikan…**

**Author's Note : I don't own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy!!**

* * *

"_Suatu rahasia, walaupun disembunyikan_

_Suatu saat, akan terungkap juga"_

_~Fr3Ya-cHaN~_

* * *

**Love Story**

**Chapter 3 The Secret**

Hari begitu cerah. Matahari bersinar. Burung-burung berkicauan. Tetapi tidak dengan Mikan Sakura. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. _'Menyebalkan!! Kenapa dia tidak meminta maaf karena kejadian kemarin?! Sial kau Natsume Hyuuga!!'_ gerutu Mikan dalam hati. Dia sedang duduk di sebelah Hotaru, yang sedang membuat sesuatu seperti bazooka, sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Sementara itu…

'_Aku benci kamu'_

'_Aku benci kamu'_

'_Aku benci kamu'_

Kata-kata Mikan masih membayangi pikiran Natsume. Sejak kemarin, persaan menyesal dan rasa bersalah menghantui Natsume.

"Natsume" ucap Ruka yang membuat Natsume tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hn?"

"Sepertinya kau lebih baik meminta maaf kepada Sakura-san karena…" lalu Ruka menunjuk kepada seseorang. Natsume mengikuti arah tunjukan Ruka dan melihat Ice Queen… yang sedang membuat sesuatu seperti bazooka dan mengeluarkan aura mengerikan yang berbunyi : **"Bunuh Natsume Hyuuga!! Bunuh Natsume Hyuuga!!!! BUNUH NATSUME HYUUGA!!!!!!!"**

Tetapi Natsume tidak mempedulikannya. Yang dia lihat adalah gadis berambut coklat yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela. **Mikan Sakura** yang telah dia sakiti. _'Cih, sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf kepada polkadot'_

_**Istirahat siang…**_

"Mikan-chan makan yuk" ajak Anna dan Nonoko

"Ya" kata Mikan pelan

"Oi polkadot. Ikut aku sekarang" perintah Natsume

"Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan, Hyuuga?" tanya Mikan dingin

"Pokoknya ikut aku!" kata Natsume sambil menarik tangan Mikan dan membawanya ke tempat favoritnya, pohon Sakura.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Hyuuga?" tanya Mikan dengan nada tinggi. Sementara itu, Hotaru, yang membawa bazooka, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu, Koko dan Kitsumene sedang mengintip tidak jauh dari situ

"Polka..."

"Apa?! Jangan panggil aku polka!!" jawab Mikan ketus

"Baiklah, Mikan begini.."

"Aku mau minta maaf soal kemarin" kata Natsume. Mikan shock. Apalagi orang-orang yang sedang mengintip. _'Natsume Hyuuga minta maaf?! Apa aku bermimpi?!' _pikir Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu, Koko dan Kitsumene. Mikan melihat mata Natsume. Mata yang serius dan penuh penyesalan. Mikan menghela napas.

"Baiklah" kata Mikan "Karena kau seius, kau kumaafkan"

"Hn" kata Natsume lalu tersenyum menyeringai. "Tapi aku tidak akan minta maaf soal namamu, **polkadot**" lanjut Natsume

"! Apa kau Natsume?" jerit Mikan

"Atau **ichigo kara **?"kata Natsume sambil menjulurkan lidah. Natsume mendekat dan berbisik ke telinga Mikan, "Aku senang kau memanggilku Natsume" lalu mencium pipi Mikan dan pergi

Sementara Mikan, duduk lemas dengan muka merah padam, lalu perlahan-lahan memegang pipi kirinya yang tadi dicium Natsume.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

'_Debaran apa ini?'_

Entah kenapa sejak hari itu, Mikan selalu menghindar dari Natsume atau bersembunyi. Itu membuat Natsume kesal.

"Mikan-chan, kenapa kau menghindar dari Natsume?" tanya Anna. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok!" kata Mikan terbata-bata

"Sepertinya saatnya membuka 'itu' " kata Hotaru

" 'itu'?" tanya Mikan, Anna, Nonoko dan Sumire bersamaan. Yuu, Koko dan Kitsumene sedang berada di ruang guru dan saat itu, sedang 2 pelajaran terakhir tetapi gurunya tidak masuk jadi free class. Balik ke cerita, Hotaru berdiri dan mengeluarkan bazooka yang tadinya untuk membunuh Natsume dan menaruhnya di atas bahu dan berkata

"Yang tidak mau mati, keluar sekarang!"

Dan dalam hitungan 5 detik, kelas sudah sepi dengan pintu tertutup. Hotaru mengunci pintu dan berjalan ke arah Mikan. Dia menaruh bazooka di atas meja dan dengan cepat mencopt ikat rambut Mikan sehingga rambut Mikan yang tadinya dikuncir 2 menjadi terurai. Hotaru juga menyambar kacamata Mikan dan mengahadapkan Mikan kepada Anna, Nonoko dan Sumire

* * *

3............

2.......

1...

"KYAA!! MIKAN-CHAN!! KAWAI!!" jerit Anna, Nonoko dan Sumire

"Tentu saja! Mikan kan anak dari Yukihara Izumi Sakura dan Yuka Azumi Sakura. Juga adik dari Kaname Sono Sakura" Hotaru menambahkan

………………….

"Maksudmu Yukihara Izumi Sakura! Yang direktur dari Sakura Co. dan fotografer terkenal itu??!!" jerit Anna. Hotaru menggangguk

"Maksudmu Yuka Azumi Sakura! Yang mempunyai butik terkenal 'Sakura Flowers' dan fashion designer terkenal itu??!!" jerit Nonoko. Hotaru menggangguk lagi.

"Dan Mikan-chan adik dari Kaname Sono Sakura!! Model terkenal itu??!!" jerit Sumire. Lagi-lagi Hotaru menggangguk

"Sugoi Mikan-chan!! Ah, kebetulan kami sedang mencari model..." kata Sumire lalu mengedipkan matanya ke Anna dan Nonoko

"Kau siap Mikan-chan?"

_**1 jam kemudian....**_

"Sudah cukup!!" teriak Mikan sambil keluar kelas. Mikan hanya berlari dan berlari sampai dia bertabrakan dengan punggung seseorang. Ya, tidak lain adalah Natsume Hyuuga. Di sebelahnya ada Ruka Nogi dan Luna Koizumi bersama 5 temannya. 8 orang itu terkejut dengan penampilan Mikan walaupun mereka tidak tahu kalau itu Mikan. _'Siapa gadis cantik ini?'_ pikir mereka.

"Na-Natsume?!" kata gadis itu

"Po-Polka?!" kata Natsume yang mengenali suara itu "Kenapa kau-"

"Mikan/Ochibi!" seru 3 orang bersamaan

Mikan dan Natsume menoleh dan mendapati 3 orang berdiri tidak jauh dari situ. (A/N : Perkenalannya begini saja ya...)

**K****iri**

**Nama : Kaname ****Sono Sakura**

**Umur : 16 tahun**

**Kelas : SMA, 1-D**

**Ciri-ciri : Rambut berwarna coklat. ****Matanya berwarna coklat.**

**Keterangan : Kaname Sono Sakura adalah kakak dari Mikan Sakura. Merupakan model terkenal karena wajahnya. Bukan **_**cool**_** dan **_**hot**_** seperti Natsume, tetapi karena **_**baby face**_**-nya. Julukan 'Teddy Boy'.**

**Tengah**

**Nama : Tsubasa Ando**

**Umur : 16 tahun**

**Kelas : SMA, 1-D**

**Ciri-ciri : Rambut berwarna hitam. Mata berwarna biru. Ada tato bintang di bawah mata kirinya**

**Keterangan : Sahabat dari Kaname Sono Sakura dan pacar dari Misaki Harada. ****Sering menjadi model baju terbaru Yuka Azumi Sakura karena **_**hot**_** dan **_**playboy**_**. ****Julukan 'Shadow Playboy'.**

**Kanan**

**Nama : Misaki Harada**

**Umur : 16 tahun**

**Kelas : SMA, 1-D**

**Ciri-ciri : Rambut berwarna pink kemerah-merahan. Mata berwarna jingga** (A/N : Gomenasai! Aku tidak tahu warna rambut dan matanya karena berbeda di anime dan manga. Jika tahu, tolong kasih tahu!)

**Keterangan : Misaki Harada adalah pacar dari Tsubasa Ando. Sering menjadi model maju terbaru Yuka Azumi Sakura karena dewasa. Mempunyai 5 saudara yang amat sangat mirip karena itu diberi julukan 'Doppelganger Girl'**.

"Kaname-nii! Tsubasa senpai! Misaki senpai!" seru Mikan lalu memeluk Kaname. Saat itu juga, datanglah Anna, Nonoko dan Sumire yang membawa baju segunung dan kotak make-up serta Hotaru yang hanya mengikuti. "Mikan-chan!" seru kalian-tahu-siapa. Begitu melihat mereka bertiga kecuali Hotaru, Mikan langsung bersembunyi di belakang Kaname.

"Aw~! Mikan-chan kesini! Coba lagi bajunya!" ajak Anna. "Nggak mau! Kalian sudah memakaikan 725 baju sera make-up, masa belum puas!!" seru Mikan balik

"Ah! Hotaru-nee!" seru Tsubasa

"Apa bayangan?" tanya Hotaru dingin

"Jangan dingin begitu! Kau pasti memfoto Ochibi saat memakai 725 baju, kan?" tanya Tsubasa

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau mengcopinya untuk aku, Misaki dan Kaname setiap fotonya? Balasannya ini" katanya lalu mengeluarkan kepiting raksasa di kotak

"Baiklah, nanti akan kukirim"

"Mikan, kita harus pulang sekarang. Kita ada pemotretan untuk baju terbaru Okaa-san" kata Kaname. "Baik" "Mikan-chan, sampaikan salam kami pada Yuka-sama ya!" "Ya!" lalu mereka pergi

"Memangnya, Si Jelek punya hubungan apa dengan Yuka-sama dan Kaname-sama hah?" tanya Luna sok

"1. Jangan panggil Mikan-chan begitu. 2. Mikan-chan adalah anak dari Yuka-sama dan Kaname-kun" jawab Nonoko. Dan yang lainnya hanya menggangguk.

"APAAA??!!" teriak Luna dan teman-temannya. Natsume hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan Ruka shock.

-Sakura Mansion-

"Otou-san! Okaa-san! Aku pulang!" kata Mikan berlari ke studio. "Mikan, kau sudah pulang!" kata Yuka lalu memeluk putrinya. "Selamat datang _sweetie_!!" kata Yukihara

"Segera ganti dengan pakaian ini Mikan, Kaname, Misaki, Tsubasa" kata Yuka lalu menyodorkan mereka masing-masing baju. Mereka segera ganti baju dan keluar dengan penampilan yang menggagumkan.

(A/ N : Aku paling tidak bisa mendiskripsikan baju karena itu silakan lihat alamat web di bawah ini)

Mikan : **/liana/tag/long-skirt/ **bagian Evening Gown in Layered Fall Colors

Misaki : **/liana/tag/long-skirt/**bagian Strapless Fire Gown in Orange and Red

Kaname : **. **bagian yang atasnya Name: Ski(Sky) Crop

Tsubasa : **.?MemberId=2245760549**bagian What type of Anime Vampire will you get?? ((FOR GIRLS))

Pose 1, Mikan dan Kaname berdansa

Pose 2, Tsubasa memeluk Misaki dari belakang. Tsubasa tersenyum menyeringai dan Misaki memerah yang sebenarnya adalah Misaki memerah karena Tsubasa

Pose 3, Mikan dan Misaki tertawa

Pose 4, Kaname dan Tsubasa sedang duduk di sofa. Kaname di kanan. Tsubasa di kiri

Pose 5, Kaname dan Mikan sedang duduk di sofa. Kaname di kanan dan di sebelahnya duduklah Tsubasa di pegangan sofa yang kanan. Mikan duduk di kiri dan Misaki duduk di pegangan sofa sebelah kiri

"Good job!" seru Yukihara. "Kalian amat sangat perfect!" tambah Yuka

"Trims Okaa-san/Tante" jawab mereka berempat

_**Di kamar Mikan…**_

Mikan sedang berbaring di ranjangnya yang berwarna jingga dan berukuran king-size. _'Hah.. Akhirnya mereka semua tahu akan rahasiaku.. Dasar Hotaru! Padahal aku ingin menjadi murid biasa.. Sekarang begini deh! Semoga saja kejadian hari ini tidak akan membawa malapetaka' _pikir Mikan lalu tertidur

**Di kamar Natsume...**

Natsume sedang duduk di jendela kamarnya. Matanya melihat ke bulan sedangkan kepalanya sedang memikirkan Mikan. _'Polka ternyata amat cantik. Aku benar-benar tidak salah memilihnya sebagai target'_ sesudah itu dia pergi ke ranjangya dan tertidur

* * *

**Minna-san!! Terima kasih sudah membacanya!! Aku mungkin bakalan lama meng-updatenya karena sebentar lagi ada ulum. Okay, please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Rumour and Sister

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Hello guyz! Sori karena lama meng-updatenya! Habis ulum sih jadi lama deh! Baiklah selamat membaca!**

**Summary : Mikan Sakura, murid baru di Alice Academy dan merupakan sahabat dari Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai, selalu ditindas oleh geng Luna Koizumi karena tampangnya yang jelek itu walaupun pintar. Tetapi suatu hari, suatu kecelakaan kecil yang disengajai terjadi dan merubah hidup Mikan…**

**Author's Note : I don't own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy!!**

* * *

"_Biarkanlah apapun yang dikatakan orang padamu kalau hal itu tidak benar_

_Mereka berkata be__gitu karena mereka iri padamu"_

_~Fr3Ya-cHaN's Mother~_

* * *

**Love Story**

**Chapter 4 The Rumour and Sister**

-Sakura Mansion-

Mikan dan keluarganya sedang duduk di ruang makan untuk memakan sarapan mereka. Dan tentu saja ruang makan mereka amat besar. (A/N : Kau bisa membayangkannya) Yukihara duduk di ujung meja makan. Yuka di sebelah kanannya. Kaname di sebelah kirinya dan Mikan di sebelah kiri Kaname. Sunyi. Amat sunyi. Biasanya Mikan yang bercerita tentang sekolahnya di pagi hari.

"Mikan-chan ada apa?" tanya Yukihara akhirnya

"Mereka tahu rahasiaku" jawab Mikan muram

"Bukankah itu bagus? Lagipula kau terlihat cantik kalau tidak memakai dandananmu yang jelek itu" kata Yuka "Mikan, kenapa kau tidak memakai lensa kontak-mu?"

"Tidak mau"

"Jangan begitu, ayo Okaa-san dandani" katanya lalu keluar dari ruang makan yang diikuti Mikan

"Adikmu sangat cantik ya, Kaname?" tanya Yukihara dengan senyum

"Ya Otou-san" jawab Kaname dengan senyum

(A/N : Ayah dan anak sama saja suka senyum terus -_-)

"Baiklah, lepaskan kacamata dan kuncir dua itu. Minus-mu hanya 0,5 jadi tidak usah pakai lensa kontak dan biarkan rambutmu tergerai. Selesai" kata Yuka

-Skip Time- Di sekolah

"_Hey, itu Mikan Sakura?!"_

"_Wow, dia cantik sekali! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia cantik"_

"_Hey, kita bikin fans club untuknya yuk!"_

Bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar di seluruh kantin. Semua mata memandang padanya. Itu membuat Mikan malu. Yuu, Koko dan Kitsumene sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Hotaru. Tetapi tiba-tiba, ada yang mendatangi meja Mikan dan teman-temannya. Ya, tidak lain adalah Luna Koizumi yang iri padanya.

"Halo Mikan Sakura....penipu!" kata Luna lalu tertawa

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Anna sebal

"Soal penipu? Memang iya kan? Bagaimana mungkin Si Jelek ini mempunyai wajah cantik ini?" katanya lalu memegang wajah Mikan dengan kasar "Bagaimana lagi kalau bukan operasi plastik? Cuma gara-gara ingin merebut Natsume-kun dariku!" katanya lalu melepas wajah Mikan dengan kasar

"Mikan-chan tidak operasi plastik! Lagipula apa kau tidak sadar kalau Mikan-chan selalu menjadi model dari Yuka-sama?!" bela Nonoko sambil membanting meja

"Alah! Paling juga dia mengkopi model itu! Kalian bodoh ya, mudah tertipu dengan kebohongan dia! Tentang dia anak Yuka-sama lah, adik Kaname-sama lah! Semuanya bohong tau!" seru Luna sambil bertolak pinggang. Bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar. Natsumedan Ruka juga berada tidak jauh dari situ.

"_Eh, itu semua bohong?"_

"_Wajahnya operasi plastik?"_

"_Benar tidak sih?"_

"_Masa sih?"_

"_Berarti dia pembohong dong?"_

Mikan sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia membanting meja dan berdiri dan berteriak, "Hentikan itu Luna! Aku sama sekali bukan pembohong ataupun penipu! Kamu itu yang penipu! Semua yang kamu katakan itu bohong!" teriak Mikan dengan nada marah

"Kamu! Beraninya!" kata Luna dengan geram dan menjambak rambut Mikan. "Mikan-chan!" seru Anna dan Nonoko

"Hentikan!" seru 2 orang dari arah pintu kantin. Semua menoleh. Ternyata mereka adalah Yukihara Izumi Sakura dan Yuka Azumi Sakura beserta bodyguard mereka yang berjumlah ratusan di belakang mereka. Yuka menjetikkan jarinya dan 10 orang bodyguard segera memegang kedua tangan Luna dan teman-temannya. Yukihara dan Yuka berlari ke arah Mikan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa sayang? Ada yang terluka? Rambutmu ada yang rontok? Mau Otou-san panggil dokter? Perias wajah? Polisi? Ambulans? Pemadam Kebakaran? Pe-" kata-kata Yukihara terputus karena Yuka menjitak kepalanya. "Diamlah! Kau tidak terluka kan?" tanya Yuka, Mikan menggeleng "Begini sayang, kami ada urusan mendadak dan harus pergi ke Eropa selama 2 bulan. Kau tidak apa-apa'kan selama kami pergi? Kaname sudah kami beritahu dan dia akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu terus selama kami pergi. Tenang saja Kaname sama seperti Otou-san kok! Kecuali bodohnya.." Mikan menggangguk dan Yuka segera menyeret Yukihara yang sedang menangis. Sebelum mereka keluar dari kantin, Yuka berbalik dan berkata, "Hotaru-san, jaga Mikan, ya!" Hotaru menggangguk dan mereka pergi.

"Jadi, Luna itu semua yang Mikan katakan benar'kan?" tanya Sumire sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Sebelum Luna sempat menjawab, ada lagi teriakan.

"Onii-chan!!" teriak seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata merah seperti Natsume dan dibelakangnya ada seorang cowok berambut abu-abu dan bermata hijau mengikutinya. Gadis itu segera memeluk Natsume yang entah kapan sudah ada di sebelah Mikan.

"Aoi? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Natsume. _'Itu... Aoi Hyuuga?! Barusan Yukihara Izumi Sakura dan Yuka Azumi Sakura sekarang Aoi Hyuuga?! Memangnya hari ini hari kunjungan orang-orang terkenal ya?!' _pikir semua orang

"Huh! Memangnya salah kalau aku melihat Onii-chan?!" kata Aoi lalu melihat ke arah Mikan "...... Kyaaa!!!!!! Mikan Sakura!!! Bolehkah aku berjabat tangan denganmu?!" teriak Aoi. Mereka berjabat tangan. "Bolehkah aku foto bersamamu?" tanya Aoi lalu mereka berfoto bersama. "Bolehkah aku minta tanda tanganmu?" tanya Aoi lagi. Mikan memberi tanda tangannya di foto Aoi yang ternyata selalu Aoi bawa. "Bo-" "Cukup Aoi!" potong Natsume

"Huh! Onii-chan kenapa tidak kasih tahu kalau Mikan Sakura masuk ke Alice Academy ini?! Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku fans berat Mikan Sakura!" gerutu Aoi "Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri!" katanya begitu menyadari muka Mikan yang bingung. "Kenalkan, aku Aoi Hyuuga! Adik dari Natsume Hyuuga. Ini tunanganku, Yoichi Hijiri. Yoichi, ayo kasih salam!" katanya sambil melirik Yoichi "Yoichi?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau punya tunangan, Yoichi?" tanya Mikan penuh senyum. "Mi-Mikan nee" bisik Yoichi dengan muka merah padam. "Eh, Yoichi dan Mikan-san sudah saling kenal?!" seru Aoi

"Ya, Yoichi sepupuku tetapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku tentang tunangannya?" tanya Mikan dengan nada agak tinggi. Ya, Mikan paling benci kalau ada rahasia di antara Yoichi dan dirinya karena mereka amat dekat dari kecil. "Mikan-nee, ada penjelasan untuk itu!" seru Yoichi gugup. "Duduk" perintah Mikan "dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi"

"Begini, aku tidak memberitahumu karena kau pasti akan senang sekali seperti orang gila" kata Yoichi dan mendapat pelototan dari Mikan dan Aoi "Lalu, kalau Aoi tahu dia juga bakalan sama sepertimu"

"Tentu saja! Aku bakalan tidak percaya kalau nanti aku akan menjadi sepupu Mikan-san! Aku tidak sabar menunggu _**pernikahanku dan Yoichi**_!" karena Aoi berkata begitu, Yoichi merah padam tentunya "Mikan-san, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumah kami? Ya ya ya????" tanya Aoi dengan muka seperti anak anjing (A/N : You know, puppy face). Mikan menggangguk dan Aoi berteriak senang dan diam-diam mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Natsume. Natsume tersenyum menyeringai begitu mengetahui 'Aoi ada di pihaknya'.

Skip Time

-Hyuuga Mansion-

Mikan telah sampai di rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang lebih tepatnya dibilang mansion daripada rumah. Mansion Mikan dan Natsume besarnya tidak beda jauh. Begitu melangkah masuk, yang terdapat adalah sebuah bagian dalam rumah yang amat elegan. _'Pasti Kuro-san yang mendekorasinya. Benar-benar pelukis yang punya cita rasa yang bagus. Pantas menjadi pelukis terkenal' _pikir Mikan. "Mikan-sama, kita sudah sampai di kamar anda" kata seorang pelayan. Mikan sampai di depan pintu berwarna merah. "Saya permisi dulu" kata pelayan itu lalu pergi. Mikan membuka pintu itu. Di dalamnya, terdapat kamar berwarna jingga kekuning-kuningan. Ada ranjang berukuran queen size bed, meja rias, lemari pakaian, TV plasma, kulkas dan telepon. Di sebelah kiri, ada pintu kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya ada bath tub, shower, TV plasma, wastafel yang besar, kloset dan telepon. Mikan segera memindahkan barang-barangnya.

Lalu, Mikan dipanggil oleh pelayan yang tadi untuk makan malam bersama. Di ruang makan itu, sudah ada 2 orang yaitu Aoi dan Natsume. Mikan duduk di sebelah Aoi dan keduanya di seberang Natsume. Sambil makan, Mikan memulai percakapan.

"Aoi, di mana Kuro-san dan Kaoru-san?" tanya Mikan

"Mereka ada di Eropa bersama kedua orangtuamu, bodoh" jawab Natsume sambil makan. "Aku tidak bertanya kepadamu tapi ke Aoi!" kata Mikan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu makan lagi.

"Ne ne Mikan-san, sehabis makan malam maukah kau mendengarkan lagu ciptaanku?" tanya Aoi. "Boleh"

-Skip Time-

"Baik, dengarkan ya!" kata Aoi sambil memegang mikrofon"Aku akan menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul "Daisuki Da Yo". Musik dimulai

_anata no sono hitomi wo tada mitsumeteta_

_afuredasu kimochi wo kakushita mama de_

_te wo nobaseba itsudemo watashi ga iru yo_

_yasashiku dakishimete hoshii kara_

_zutto kokoro ni egaiteta_

_futari de tsunagu ashita_

_ima kanaerare tara_

_daisuki da yo_

_kono omoi wa todoiteru kana_

_egao wa kotaete kureru kana_

_nagarete yuku toki wo koete_

_aruite yukou_

_Send my love to you into your heart_

_sekaijuu de ichiban taisetsuna mono_

_watashi ha mitsuketa no anata no naka ni_

_koreijou kono mune ni osae kirenai_

_mabushii tokimeki ga tomaranai_

_hitotsu hitotsu yume no KAKERA wo_

_isshoni atsumete yukou_

_futari no takaramono_

_daisuki da yo,_

_kono omoi wo tsutaetai kara_

_zutto anata no soba ni iru yo_

_sora no kanata nagareboshi ni_

_negai wo komete_

_itsumade mo You're in my heart..._

_daisuki da yo_

_kono omoi ha todoiteru kana_

_egao ha kotaete kureru kana_

_daisuki da yo,_

_kono omoi wo tsutaetai kara_

_zutto anata no soba ni iru yo_

_nagarete yuku toki wo koete_

_aruite yukou_

_Send my love to you into your heart_

"Hebat Aoi-chan!" kata Mikan seraya bertepuk tangan. "Terima kasih Mikan-san! Onii-chan bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Aoi. "Bagus, kau sudah berusaha keras ya" kata Natsume sambil tersenyumk dan mengelus kepala Aoi. _'Natsume tersenyum! Seandainya aku yang membuat dia terse- tunggu! Sejak kapan aku memanggil dia Natsume dan kenapa aku cemburu pada Aoi-chan!! Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa sih!'_ pikir Mikan. "Mikan-san" panggil Aoi.

"I-Iya ada apa Aoi-chan?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aoi khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa!" jawab Mikan. "Oh, kalau begitu besok kita ke Central Town yuk!" "Boleh!". Mereka berdua berbicara penuh keasyikan dan tidak menyadari kalau Natsume menatap Mikan dengan penuh kelembutan.

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga! Bagaimana ceritanya? Bagus gak? Oh iya, lagu yang dinyanyikan Aoi itu sebenarnya dinyanyikan oleh Tanizaki Naomi untuk Opening Song anime To Heart. Baiklah saatnya menulis Chapter 5 Central Town! Please review!**


End file.
